Cazadores de Sombras
by Rubetcas
Summary: Sakura ha vivido creyendo que el mundo se divide en dos: los vivos y los "muertos"; tras un accidente, ella obtendrá la facultad de ver a seres que no son humanos llamándose a si mismo Cazadores de Sombras. Al conocer a Naruto sabrá más de aquel mundo y quizás algo que nunca llegaría a creer. ¿Acaso toda su vida se baso en una mentira? ¿Acaso ella lleva sangre de Cazador de Sombras
1. Prologo

Antes de olvidarme por completo, aquí les dejo esta historia que creo muchos les hará familiar puesto que es elegida de un libro popular de contenido sobrenatural. Sin embargo solo será inspiración y guía para ponerle algo de mi parte.

Espero sea de su grado.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes que se tomarán son del anime Naruto y de lo cual no me pertenecen. Propiedad absoluta del gran ©Masashi Kishimoto

**Título:** "Cazadores de Sombras" . Basado en el Saga The Mortal Instruments de Cassandra **Clare. **

**Aclaraciones:** Universo alterno.

**Parejas:** Naruto |Sakura | Itachi.

**Género:** Fantasía/ Drama/ Romance/ General.

* * *

—**Prologo—**

«El mundo se halla sentado sobre bases de engaño y la vida no es más que una ilusión. Pero uno debe tener al descernimiento suficiente para saber distinguir las agradables de las ingratas ilusiones»

Siempre se ha dicho que el mundo fue creado a base de la unión de poder de un ser Supremo; aquel que nadie en el mundo sabe cómo es o de dónde procede, pero se tiene en claro que su poder no tiene límites.

Creó los cielos, los mares, la tierra, los animales, las plantas, hasta su mayor obra que sería el hombre. Quién diría que también había creado al mayor ángel de su reino y que luego este se revelaría.

Lucifer era un ángel de Dios que no se conformaba con su posición y quiso ser dios. Provocó una rebelión en el Cielo que fue respaldada por un tercio de los ángeles. Los ángeles son inmortales, así que Dios los castigó haciéndoles que perdieran su apariencia angélica, pero por razones que sólo Él conoce, los dejó actuar libremente.

Pero Lucifer vio que Dios amaba su mayor obra y que le dolería mucho que tal trabajo sea arruinado; por tal razón el plan principal de Lucifer era destruir a la humanidad mediante el pecado.

Dios le permitió tentar a la humanidad, para probar la fe humana y, que con el libre albedrío, puedan elegir en qué bando se inclinarían los humanos.

Lucifer preparó al tercio de ángeles caídos y jerarquizó a cada ser inmortal según sea el poder que estas entidades emanaban, pero jamás pasó por su mente que cada caído poseía una semilla de su Creador.

Los ángeles caídos habitan en una dimensión paralela a la Tierra y tienen una serie de poderes. Ellos pueden viajar a la dimensión humana a través de los llamados portales o vórtex de energía.

Así, los caídos empezaron a viajar entre las dimensiones y merodear por largas temporadas en el mundo humano para cumplir las órdenes de su líder. Pero la semilla en sus cuerpos empezaba a tener ciertas reacciones frente a las humanas por lo que muchos caídos tuvieron una relación con ellas para crear a una raza de seres dotados llamados los Nefilim

Lucifer se enojó en gran manera con aquellos caídos que se mezclaron con los humanos pero vio que era un buen resultado al ensuciar la raza humana con la creación de esos pequeños e inmundos híbridos.

No obstante, Dios vio lo que pasaba en el mundo de los humanos con la intención de eliminar con aquella raza pero…al ver que los humanos aceptaban a los híbridos no pudo intervenir así que solo fue un espectador más. Después de todo, el hombre tiene el libre albedrio.

Desde entonces, el mundo humano se empezó a llenar de los Nefilim hasta que llegó en un punto que esta especie empezó a sublevarse ante sus creadores (padres biológicos) tildánlodos de seres corruptibles y ambición someter a la raza humana, pero para otros híbridos, sus creadores caídos eran como sus dioses.

Fue así como los Nefilim se empezaron a dividir en dos grupos. Los Darksiders que eran los nefilim salvajes, oscuros y corruptibles, fueron desterrados definitivamente de la Luz. El otro bando se hicieron conocidos como los Caelis que eran los nefilim pasivos, amables y dóciles quienes se sometieron a las órdenes que Dios emitió a través de los Arcángeles y se convirtieron en agentes del Consejo Arcem y los ejecutores de la ley.

Al ver esto Lucifer se llenó de ira y maldijo a todo nefilim Caelis pero, sabiendo aún que a Dios le era importante la existencia humana, el Señor de los Infiernos planeó ensuciar más a la raza humana pero esta vez con intensiones de borra toda semilla en los caídos del Cielo.

Entonces los caídos volvieron a tomar a las mujeres humanas pero con mayor cuidado pues los Caelis tenían el papel fundamental de proteger a la raza humana; sin embargo, su número era poco ante los Caídos así que poco a poco se empezó llevando a cabo las órdenes de Lucifer.

De la sangre de demonios, de ángeles y humanos, se empezó a crear nuevas especies a lo largo de los tiempos. Se nació seres que poseían la belleza angelical pero no tenían vida salvo su alimentación que los llevaba a seguir existentes en el mundo, también empezaron a nacer los seres de tendencia humana que poseían la capacidad de transformarse en gigantes bestias que no tenían razón ni sentido común, por otro lado se dieron las apariciones de bestias demoniacas que tomaban el aspecto de humanos…Y así nació muchas especies que se hicieron reconocidas a través de las distintas culturas.

Sin embargo, al ver Dios lo que había ocurrido con la humanidad decidió limpiar la tierra pero sin usar sus poderes. Él vio que muchas de las creaciones de Lucifer empezaron a sublevarse con su propio líder pues este no había podido acabar con esa semilla que pasando los años empezaba a cambiar a todo ser no humano.

Todas las especies se empezaron a dividir entre ellas y pertenecer a los bandos Caelis o Darksiders, y así se llevó una guerra en silencio por largos años…siglos. Al ver Dios la magnitud de poder y pensamientos de ambos bandos, Él eligió cegar a la humanidad de las crueles y enfermizas batallas de los no humanos.

Pero llegó un tiempo en que ambos bandos empezaron a disminuir sus números de aliados, perdían muchos camaradas y eso empezó a incomodar a los Caelis acusando que Dios los había abandonado. Darksiders también empezaba a perder sus soldados pero ellos sabían que su verdadero líder les otorgaría poder mientras que los Caelis veían que su líder los había dejado a su suerte.

¿Acaso era lo que en verdad Dios deseaba? ¿Eso era realmente lo que el Creador había planeado? ¿Ordenándolos a combatir para que mueran rápidamente? Fue entonces que Caelis empezó a derrumbarse, muchos dejaron de obedecer las órdenes celestiales para ocultarse en el mundo humano mientras que otro grupo optaron por pasarse al bando de los Darksiders y, por último, quedaron un pequeño puñado de guerreros que se sujetaron a las órdenes de Dios porque tenían en mente que era solo una forma de poner a prueba su lealtad…Y así pasó el tiempo…

….Hoy en día el mundo humano aprendió a vivir gracias a su libre albedrio y creer en lo que se ve aunque en ciertos casos muchos prefieren vivir por la fe. No obstante, las nuevas generaciones han vivido ignorando la gran travesía de sus ancestros y es porque Dios creyó que era correcto en dejar sola a la humanidad sin intervención de los seres no humanos.

Pero el Creador no dejó en el desamparo a los humanos por lo que aún dejó en vida a esa pequeña raza que se creó en los primeros tiempos. Ellos habían adquirido un nuevo título dejando el nombre de Caelis varios siglos atrás porque esperaban alguna motivación o amparo de Dios pero se dieron cuenta que ante el Creador eran simples seres impuros por lo que prefieren vivir sin creer en la existencia del ser Supremo.

Ahora ellos vagan por el mundo luchando por lo que creen correcto y hasta formando sus vidas al estilo humano pero nunca olvidando ciertos rasgos de sus tradiciones. Sin embargo, al saber que tampoco estaban solos en el mundo humano, decidieron marcar la diferencia de los impuros y los celestiales seres…Se hacen llamar a sí mismos los Anbu o simplemente…Cazadores de Sombras.

* * *

**_¿ Qué les pareció?_**

**_Próximamente_****_ el primer capitulo_**

**_Nos vemos_**


	2. Capitulo 1

Gracias por sus comentarios...Sin más les dejo el primer capítulo de esta historia.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes que se tomarán son del anime Naruto y de lo cual no me pertenecen. Propiedad absoluta del gran ©Masashi Kishimoto

**Título:** "Cazadores de Sombras" . Basado en el Saga The Mortal Instruments de Cassandra **Clare. **

**Aclaraciones:** Universo alterno.

**Parejas:** Naruto |Sakura | Itachi.

**Género:** Fantasía/ Drama/ Romance/ General.

* * *

—**Capitulo 1—**

"Encuentro"

Por lo poco que podía captar sus ojos, aún no comprendía cómo es que el clima le jugaba una broma tan drástica.

En la mañana se podía ver el perfecto sol afirmando que iba hacer un fantástico día, un precioso e inolvidable día. Pero no fue lo que ella pudo imaginar.

Tres horas después, Konoha fe envuelta entre el frio y la densa neblina. Sakura solo bufó, su imaginación de lo que podía haber hecho en ese día se desvanecido y, solo tenía que ser capaz de ver lo que podía hacer en casa esa misma tarde.

Su abuela le había comentado lo que había pasado, de aquel inesperado resfriado. Sin embargo, no fue a gran preocupación, claro que eso fue comprobado por el médico de la familia. Había faltado a clases y sabía perfectamente la extensa tarea que podía haber dejado Asuma-sensei. Entonces ella suspiró.

El dibujo no salía. Con un suspiro arrancó otra hoja más de su bloc de dibujo, la arrugó y la arrojó contra la pared celeste de su dormitorio. El suelo estaba ya repleto de bolas de papel desechadas, una señal inequívoca de que sus musas creativas no fluían del modo que había esperado. Deseó por milésima vez poder ser un poco más como su inexpresivo primo. Todo lo que Sasori dibujaba, pintaba, o esculpía era hermoso, y aparentemente realizado sin esfuerzo alguno. Parecía un artista nato.

Se quitó los auriculares, interrumpiendo a Evanescence en mitad de la canción, y se frotó las doloridas sienes. Arrojó el bloc de dibujo sobre la cama. Su mente había puesto frente a ella lo que había pasado el día anterior. Se juró mil veces de que todo había sido planificado por su mente, pero no; debía ser sincera consigo misma. Ayer iba probar su primer beso con ese apuesto joven al cual odiaba tanto. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, su mente seguía dando vueltas al asunto y entonces surgieron las preguntas.

¿Qué estaba pensado Sasuke en esos momentos para besarla? ¿Por qué quería hacer eso?, se indagó y sus respuestas eran más que obvias: él quería jugar con su mente y sus deseos. Sakura gruñó infantilmente, se puso en pie de un salto y caminó hacia su alcoba, donde la neblina intentaba tomar su espacio en aquel temprano atardecer. Nuevamente volvió a frotarse las sienes pero con el pensamiento de salir de aquel lugar, aún le incomodaba lo que podía ocurrí porque se sentía un poco débil. Pero, ¿a quién engañaba?, estaba sumamente ansiosa por saber si aquel Uchiha seguía en casa, seguramente estaría sentado en uno de los muebles viendo la T.V o jugando con la más pequeña de casa.

Entonces Sakura buscó una polera y se puso sus zapatillas con las grandes intensiones de salir de la habitación y a la vez deseando no ser tan débil ante Sasuke; pero cuando pensó en salir, él ya estaba parado en la puerta de su habitación.

Sakura se sonrojó terriblemente.

—¿Aún sigues con fiebre? — indagó con cierta ironía pues sabía perfectamente la reacción que estaba provocando en la pelirrosa.

—Ah, pues…— se turbó mentalmente por dejar a evidencia lo que sentía en esos momentos —.Yo…Es que…

—Supongo que el clima congeló tus ideas— nuevamente demostrando su crueldad seductora.

Sasuke simplemente sonrió y, con un suave roce de sus manos sobre el rostro de ella, la paralizó completamente, pero él no muy a gusto prefirió tomar control sobre algo más. El muchacho acarició simpáticamente los labios de Sakura, ella quedó aún cautivaba con el rostro del azabache; aunque fueron los ojos profundamente negros lo que atrajo su atención. Nunca había visto tan de cerca al Uchiha, nunca había visto aquellos profundos ojos negros que parecían un pozo sin fondo, pero entonces aquello le contrajo el corazón.

—Aún te quedan ganas después de lo de ayer ¿verdad? — susurró el Uchiha en el momento que sus labios rozaban con los de la chica.

—¿Qué…, qué ganas con esto? — preguntó débilmente ante el poder seductor del muchacho.

—Solo quiero saber algo. Quizás lo que busco esté en ti— sus manos ya estaban sobre la cintura de Sakura.

—¿Acaso quieres también tomarme como un pasatiempo sexual? — arremetió con esa pregunta mientras trataba de no dejarse dominar por él.

Pero Sasuke no dijo nada. Contrajo más sus manos para que Sakura no pudiera escapar. Para suerte de él, la familia no estaba en casa. Sakura no tenía tanta escapatoria aunque bien podía defenderse. Entonces ocurrió lo que ella podía temer. Sasuke había expresado esa extraña mirada, como si ella fuera algo prohibido, como si fuera ella algo malo o quizás algo que él anhelaba probar allí mismo. Los ojos de Sasuke habían adoptado un extraño cambio que a ella le hizo sentir un poco de temor.

—Tus…ojos— titubeó la pelirrosa cuando Sasuke estaba por besarla—. Ya no son tan negros.

El Uchiha se separó de ella rápidamente. Por un momento se sintió completamente mareado pero a la vez un pequeño nerviosismo por las palabras de la pelirrosa.

—Tú y tus ideas incoherentes— repuso él como si nada hubiera pasado, siempre tomando la postura de un galán —. Siempre tu mente extraña arruinando un buen momento.

Ella no dijo nada y solo observó como el Uchiha emprendía el camino hacia el primer piso de la casa. Pasando de largo por el pasillo pequeño con mirada hacia las escaleras, Sasuke solo se detuvo cuando pisó el primer escalón dando marcha hacia abajo, alzó esos ojos negros para enfocarse con la figura de Sakura.

—Baja de una vez y atiende a tu invitado. No soy el sirviente de esta casa y mucho menos tu mayordomo— casi indiferente habló y bajó sin nada más que decir.

Sakura se quedó parada pensando en la extraña forma de actuar del azabache; por más que trataba de entenderlo jamás llegaba a una concisa respuesta; su mente solo lo catalogaba como alguien que simplemente le encantaba jugar y fastidiar a las mujeres. Sin embargo, recordó el aviso del Uchiha: abajo, alguien la esperaba.

Corrió rápidamente por las escaleras, llegando hacia el pequeño corredizo con la intención de saber quién vendría a verla en aquellos momentos.

—¿Por qué corres, Saku? — había preguntado el invitado cuando vio a la chica entrar rápidamente a la sala.

—Siempre tan aprisa, un día de estos y caerás rodando por las escaleras— comentó el Uchiha seriamente mientras se ponía de pie del mueble —. Si han venido a cumplir las tareas pues háganlas y, si van a contemplarse y declararse su amor es mejor que lo hagan fuera de casa. Es detestable ver eso.

Sakura iba a protestar por los insinuantes comentarios del muchacho, pero este se adelantó para hacerla callar con un simple roce de su mano sobre su hombro. Ella no dijo nada, la extraña y enigmática forma de actuar de Sasuke la sacaban de quicio y, claramente eso era lo que el chico de cabellos azabaches intentaba lograr.

—Saku— pero ya su amigo estaba a su lado.

—Disculpa Yahiko. Ya sabes cómo es Sasuke. Creo que debiste pasar un rato amargo— dijo ella en señal de disculpa mientras buscaba sentarse en uno de los muebles —. Siempre es así de fastidioso.

—No te preocupes, sé como es Uchiha. Me acostumbré a sus tratos hace mucho— con un clara señal de calma se expresó el muchacho de cabellos anaranjados.

Ella solo sonrió. Ver a Yahiko le hacía feliz; no se explicaba cómo es que se había encariñado con un muchacho que apenas conocía. Pero siempre las personas como Yahiko eran compatibles con ella. El muchacho era de aquellos tipos educados que siempre veían el mundo de otra manera, de aquella manera tan noble y pacífica, de aquella manera tan cándida y protectora…, pero la sonrisa de Yahiko captaba la atención de uno y siempre dejaba mucho en qué pensar. Sakura aún recordaba cómo había conocido a su pandilla pero siempre ponía en preferencia el cómo fue su el encuentro con Yahiko. Fue en trabajo de clase de la universidad, les había tocado desarrollar juntos un tema aunque ella había reconocido que le fue un completo desastre relacionarse con otras personas.

—¿Y qué te trae por aquí? — indagó ella mientras observaba como él se sentaba a su lado.

—No fuiste hoy a clases. Le pregunté a tu primo y me dijo que estabas enferma. Por eso vine. Me preocupas— contestó alegremente —. Además, Lin iba a venir conmigo pero tuvo que ir a visitar a su primo que sigue en el hospital.

—Lamento no avisarles por mi inasistencia— se acomodó los mechones que oscilaban en caerle por el rostro —. Me imagino que Lin debe estar pasándola mal.

—No te preocupes, dijo que su primo estaba mejorando. A cualquiera le puede pasar— puso su mano sobre el hombro de la pelirrosa —. Pero sabes que siempre nos preocuparás y, vendré siempre a verte. Somos amigos.

La sonrisa de Yahiko era tan…, tan hermosa que lograba calmar esas malas sensaciones que Sakura había tenido hace algunos días. Por eso quería mucho a Yahiko: él siempre era sincero, tan presto a la atención con respecto a lo que a ella podía pasarle.

—Casi lo olvidaba—el muchacho abrió su maleta para extraer unos cuadernos —. Kurenai-sensei dejó tarea en Biología y, hoy era la fecha final para las inscripciones de los cursos libres en los talleres.

—¡Lo olvidé! — pegó un pequeño gritito ante la idea de lo que había perdido.

—No te preocupes Saku. Sabía que al final de todo te animarías a participar en los talleres de Arte Musical así que me tomé la libertad de inscribirte.

—¡Eres genial, Yahiko! — entusiasmada se había echado sobre su amigo para darle un abrazo —. Enserio te debo una. Es que creí..., creí que podía perder la oportunidad.

—Saku…— su sonrisa le había sonrojado —. Eres una chica con talento. Me siento orgulloso de ser tu mejor amigo. Te he oído cantar y tocar el piano. Sé que tu talento dejará encantados a todos.

— Gracias Yahiko…Aunque admito que tengo un poco de nervios; quizás halle a alguien que me pueda asesorar bien en la música.

—Pues sí. He estado revisando algunas listas y tengo entendido de que hay chicos y chicas de los semestres superiores. Supongo que sí habrá momentos emocionantes Saku….Algo me dice que así será.

—Esa forma de decirlo me da un pequeño temor ¿sabes? — ella se apartó de él para ponerse de pie.

—Jajaja si lo sé, pero el temor se te irá con lo que tengo por contar. Pero creo que no es bueno comentarlo aquí. Ya sabes que él y yo no nos llevamos tan bien.

Sakura asintió. Lo último que desearía ver era a Sasuke y a Yahiko agarrándose a una discusión y luego a una pelea. Ella corrió a buscar las llaves en el pequeño estante mientras se subía el cierre de su polera, Yahiko ya estaba en la puerta esperando para salir de casa. Sakura solo había avisado a Sasuke de su pequeña salida y, aunque éste objetara, se fue de casa junto a Yahiko.

El aire era fresco y limpio en esos momentos, el membrillo estaba habitado únicamente por los acostumbrados arrendajos. Sakura seguía caminando a lado de Yahiko sin decir ni una sola palabra, para ambos era mejor esos momentos en silencio donde podían oír sus pisadas sobre la vereda y sus respiraciones calmadas. Para Sakura siempre era un momento tranquilo cuando estaba al lado de su amigo. Yahiko vivía a sólo dos calles de su casa. Era una sencilla casa de madera, como todas las demás en aquella calle, excepto que su casa mantenía una fuerte fortificación con diseños escultóricos que sus padres mandaron a construir.

—Y bien… ¿quieres ir a tomar o comer algo? — preguntó Yahiko ante el silencio de ambos.

—Bueno, como quieras. Pero pagas tú porque no traje mi billetera.

—Yo estoy invitando. Yo pago— muy sonriente dijo él —. Vamos a Ichiraku. Allá hay más tranquilidad para contarte de ciertas cosas que sucedieron.

Sakura asintió. Los dos caminaron pocas cuadras para llegar al restaurant de comida rápida, de hecho era el único que había allí. Siempre era el punto central de reuniones cuando a la pandilla se les antojaba pasar un momento en conversaciones privadas. Ichiraku era un pequeño lugarcito amoldado con humildes muebles con diseños muy llamativos, aunque era más agradable la atención con la que se trataba a los clientes. Cuando Sakura y Yahiko entraron, aún no se había poblado de clientes.

Tomaron una mesa mientras veían lo que podían pedir, pero todo corría a cuenta de Yahiko así que no había el menor problema. Sakura solo pidió un pedazo de pastel mientras que el chico de cabellos anaranjados prefirió digerir un emparedado.

—¿Y bien…Qué era aquello tan importante? — preguntó Sakura cuando la mesera les había traído su orden —. Debe ser muy importante.

—Lo es. Claro que lo es— afirmó el muchacho —. Estás hermosa— dijo antes de darle un bocado a su emparedado.

—Oh, si no fueras mi mejor amigo da por seguro que me sonrojaría terriblemente— sonrió ella cuando vio los ojos de su amigo —. Fuera de bromas Yahiko, qué es eso tan importante que ibas a decirme.

—No es broma, Saku. La verdad es que te ves muy hermosa, pero ya veo que no tomas en cuenta mis halagos— bajó la mirada —. Acabas de romper mi sensible corazón.

—Oh por favor, no te pongas así— sabía que su amigo era bueno haciendo un drama —Ok, agradezco el halago pero ya sabes que no estoy acostumbrada a ese trato ¿entiendes?

—Sí. Lo sé, perdón.

—Está bien, pero dime qué es eso tan importante— se llevó una cucharada de pastel —. Espera ¿Acaso Lin se fue de golpes contra Tayuya?

Yahiko terminó su emparedado. Se limpió los delgados labios para mirar a su amiga. Lo primero que se le podía venir a la mente era plantearle un par de bromas pero sabía cómo llegaría a reaccionar ella. Recordaba aún el buen golpe que terminó por romperle los lentes en la cara y, las cicatrices de aquella broma le fue una lección que aún le dolía profundamente así que no se arriesgó a jugarle una broma.

—Nada de eso. Lin no gusta pelear por gusto— soltó una risita —. Verás, han llegado alumnos nuevos a clase. Sé que suena común pero resulta que la chica nueva de clase tuvo un enfrentamiento con Tayuya. Debiste haber estado allí. La chica nueva sí que sabe cómo defenderse física y verbalmente— con una cierta gracia habló Yahiko —. Fue tan bueno que Lin se encargó de tomar algunas fotos.

—¡Diablos! Eso debió ser súper bueno— chasqueó los dedos mientras reía —. Ya me imagino la cara de esa tonta…Buen trabajo de Lin, seguro ya debió subirlas a la red.

—Pero eso no es todo— dio un sorbo a su bebida —. Como hay cambios de horarios de los dos turnos de la universidad, algunos chicos han sido escogidos para ser suplentes para algunos maestros puesto que habrá una especie de congreso fuera del pueblo. No sé con exactitud pero a nuestra aula nos... — el pequeño sonidito de mensaje había salido del móvil del muchacho —. Oh, diablos, lo olvidé.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Prometí a mi abuela y a mi madre que iría con ellas a la ciudad a comprar algunas cosas que hacen falta en casa— guardó su móvil en su bolsillo del pantalón —. Tengo que irme. Te llevo a casa.

—Te tomará más tiempo. Mejor ve a casa y yo llamo a…— sabía que su primo jamás vendría a recogerla —. Sasuke. Sé que vendrá al momento para llevarme, así que ve tranquilo y mañana voy a clase y hablamos.

—¿Estás segura que todo estará bien? Sasuke…no es tan confiable.

—Yahiko vete ya. Ni que el amigo de mi primo fuera abusar de mí— su mente decía otra cosa y estaba más que segura que Sasuke pensaba hacerle probar cosas "superiores"

—Bien. Entonces mañana te veo— sacó de su bolsillo dos billetes y lo puso en la mesa —. Te llamaré más tarde para saber si llegaste con bien.

El muchacho salió de Ichiraku muy apresuradamente. Sakura solo sonrió y se quedó sola en la mesa. Tenía que reírse un poco ante la expresión de su amigo. Según entendía, la madre y la abuela de Yahiko eran controladoras con el pobre chico pero la que si provocaba temor era la señora de edad avanzada. Era una anciana estricta y muy pendiente de la educación de sus nietos, a veces sentía pena por su gracioso amigo pero sabía que Yahiko amaba mucho a esas mujeres, después de todo eran su única familia.

Pero repasó todo lo que había oído. Se había perdido de algo muy importante en la escuela. Siempre había tenido una rivalidad con Tayuya desde que esta se enteró que Sasuke concurría mucho a la casa de los Haruno, la familia de Sakura…

Entonces, el recuerdo de Sasuke volvió a la mente de la pelirrosa pero de una manera muy fuerte y, poco probable de borrar. ¿Qué pasaba con ella? ¿Desde cuándo el recuerdo de ese Uchiha le provocaba sonrojos y acaloradas sensaciones? Sakura cerró los ojos y miró por las enormes ventanas que había a lado suyo.

Sus ojos jade solo se quedaron impregnados en las personas que iban de un lugar a otro en las horas del atardecer, aunque dos personas les resultaban desentonadas con los demás transeúntes. Uno estaba parado, parecía esperar el autobús, eso podría ser normal pero…, la mirada desconcertante del joven de cabellos oscuros resultaba inquietante como su forma de vestir. A unos cinco metros había otro joven, aquel si era un poco escalofriante, de hecho para ella los emo y metaleros eran un poco desubicados en el ambiente. Podría decirse que ella les tenía cierto miedo.

—¿Qué será de interesante en ser un emo o metalero?— se preguntó a sí misma mientras seguía pendiente de los movimientos de ambos jóvenes —. Casi nadie me puede dar una buena respuesta, creo que la monería convierte así a los jóvenes. Vaya estupidez.

Interesantemente, ella se aburría viendo a los dos jóvenes, para alguien que tenía una mente materialista y común podría decir que son jóvenes esperando a sus grupos o simplemente al autobús, pero ella podía decir que estaban al asecho para captar a cualquier adolescente fanático.

Pero, los movimientos de los dos jóvenes le interesaron.

Entonces, los dos jóvenes vestidos estrafalariamente empezaron a correr y, detrás le seguía el joven vestido normalmente. Sakura se puso alerta, aquellos dos tipos parecían haberle robado algunas cosas al joven estudiante.

No era su problema, era normal que roben por allí pandillas o, en caso excepcionales, aquellos grupos. De seguro estaban drogados, eso fue lo que se dijo en cuanto los veía correr en dirección al parque de la pequeña ciudad; el no darle importancia sería lo adecuado pero pudo notar que algo extraño había bajo ellos. Algo oscuro y atrayente.

Sakura salió de Ichiraku.

Siguió la dirección de los tipos y, si tuviera suerte, podría quizás ayudar al joven.

—

—

—

—

Corrió tras ellos pero no podía alcanzarlos; corrían demasiado rápido, las fechorías los habían educado para las carreras. Habían cruzado el parque, tan solo se entraron a un bosque que daba salida al lago del pequeño pueblo.

Por más que su intención era buena, tenía que preocuparse por ella misma. ¿Qué iba hacer si se encontraba con esos tipos?, se preguntó, como si ella pudiera hacer algo en realidad, al menos si Sasori o Sasuke estuvieran allí…

En un momento prosódico, el lugar empezó a emanar frialdad más de lo debido. Sakura dio un paso al frente siguiendo el camino donde vio a esos malandrines pero se detuvo al ver un pequeño bulto brillante en el piso. Era un pequeño medallón. Lo tomó y lo limpió. Demasiado hermoso para que sea abandonada intencionalmente. Observándolo detenidamente, lo metió en su bolsillo y oyó voces. El chillido de dos chicos y otro que hablaba. Cuando se enfocó, los vio.

Los dos tipos estaban allí, uno seguía inconsciente en el suelo y el otro se quedó inmóvil contra el tronco de un árbol mirando sobre sí mismo. Sus ojos estaban dilatando y sus fosas nasales comprendían lo que percibían. Olió la carne quemada y comprendió que era la suya. Oyó los huesos rotos y entendió que eran los suyos. Miró horrorizado a la figura oscura que lo torturaba.

—¿A qué debo la visita? — preguntó irónicamente un muchacho rubio.

—No sé a qué te refieres— se defendió con una voz suplicante el que yacía consiente —. Amigo, estás equivocado. Estás lastimándome. No quiero provocar peleas y mucho menos estar en un interrogatorio con la policía.

Sakura se quedó petrificada por ver lo que estaba a unos metros de ella. Su corazón le palpitó brutalmente. Ella se agachó para esconderse entre los arbustos y miró desde allí. Vio a un muchacho de cabellos rubios que amedrentaba a uno de los tipos.

—Vamos— sonrió el muchacho empuñando más su arma de punzo cortante en el pecho del tipo —. Tú y yo sabemos que no estás en posición de promulgar las identidades ¿verdad?

El tipo seguía apoyado contra un árbol mientras observó a su inconsciente compañero. El dolor era irreversiblemente cruel pues el fuego había perforado su carne, de hecho, aquello era su disfraz.

Sakura tragó saliva.

—¿Vas a colaborar o quieres que te incinere? — amenazó graciosamente.

— ¿Qué quieres? — le preguntó entre lamentos y furia.

El muchacho rubio se paseó divertido como si estuviera pensando. Sus ojos azulados estaban escudriñando detalladamente cómo el fuego había consumido y evaporado el disfraz de un joven humano que el demonio llevaba puesto.

—¿Son los únicos aquí o hay más como ustedes?— preguntó el muchacho con voz rasposa —. Vamos, no me hagas perder el tiempo o terminarás como tu amigo.

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

—Me refiere a otros demonios — el rubio sonrió con ironía —. Sabes qué es un demonio, ¿verdad?

El muchacho apoyado contra el árbol movió la cabeza, mascullando por lo bajo.

—Que ignorancia de tu parte— siguió hablando el rubio —. Demonios — dijo arrastrando la voz a la vez que trazaba la palabra en el aire con el dedo —. Definidos en términos religiosos como moradores del infierno, los siervos de Satán, pero entendidos aquí, para los propósitos de Akatsuki, como cualquier espíritu maligno cuyo origen se encuentra fuera de nuestra propia dimensión de residencia...

—No sé lo que estás diciendo.

—Oh no, no digas que no sabes— interrumpió mientras lo tomaba del cuello para alzarlo sin mayor esfuerzo —. Vamos, no me hagas perder el tiempo.

El muchacho hundió un poco más su arma en el pecho del tipo. Se oyó el siseo de la carne al arder.

—¡Por favor basta! — el tipo lanzó un grito de dolor —. Te diré todo lo que quieras pero por favor no…, no sigas con eso.

—Entonces colabora y dime si hay alguien más de tu especie siguiendo en estos lugares— el muchacho observó la torcida sonrisa del tipo —. Habla de una buena vez— extrajo un largo y afilado cuchillo que centellaba.

El tipo puso los ojos desorbitados. Ver aquella arma le había puesto en el exterminio seguro. Sakura emitió un grito ahogado.

—Tú eres…— balbuceó el tipo al recordar bien ese arma —…Imposible. Tú no puedes ser él.

El muchacho, que tenía los cabellos rubios, sonrió. Alzó la mano demostrando su arma. Sakura vio como brillaba el cuchillo como si fuera un cristal expuesto a la luz. El tipo lanzó un grito ahogado.

—¡Te diré lo que quieras pero no lo hagas! — chilló el tipo buscando como soltarse del muchacho, este solo esperó oír respuesta —¡Orochimaru está formando el Círculo de Hebi!

Los ojos del tipo emitían susto. El muchacho llameó furia al oír eso.

—¿Por qué todos siguen hablando de ese hombre? ¿Gustan acaso jugar con su nombre?— indagó irónicamente mientras sus ojos azules emitían disgusto —. Ese hombre es leyenda…Murió hace años atrás y está en el mismísimo centro del infierno.

—Está en los campos Eliseo. Te lo juro

—Pues si tan seguro estás…— apuntó su arma y esta centelló una llama de fuego —. Puedes ir con tu amigo y darle mis saludos en el infierno.

Sakura, presa del susto y con preguntas de fantasía, no pudo seguir viendo ese acto cruel entre dos jóvenes. Para ese momento, ella ignoraba qué era realmente el tipo y el muchacho.

—¡Basta! — gritó saliendo a tropezones de su escondite —. ¡No puedes matar a una persona! ¡¿Acaso estás loco?!

El muchacho rubio la observó con los ojos desorbitados, sobresaltado y anonado que le provocó soltar su arma y, el tipo también mostraba asombro aunque una sonrisa malévola se dibujó en sus delgados labios.

—No pueden estar enfrentándose así— se interpuso en medio cuando el muchacho dio algunos pasos atrás —. Esto no es divertido. ¿Qué tienen en la cabeza?

—Parece que aún no se ha dado cuenta— pronunció muy jadeante el tipo apoyándose en la pared y observando al muchacho de cabellos rubios —. Oye tú…— entonces comprendió su opción de salvación. Usaría a la chica —. ¿Puedes por favor ayudarme?

Sakura no lo dudó y puso su mano sobre el brazo del tipo, pero eso fue un error que entendió. Aquel tipo era el mismo que llevaba sombras extrañas bajo sus pies. La mente de la chica escudriñó al tipo, haberlo tocado pudo delatarlo. No era un tipo normal… ni siquiera humano.

—Ya es tarde para reaccionar, niñita— el tipo observó como el miedo hacía efecto en la chica mientras la tomaba como escudo y observaba al muchacho —. Ahora nos dejarás libre o juro que le romperé el frágil cuello— pateó suavemente a su compañero que parecía cobrar el conocimiento.

El muchacho no dijo nada, solo seguía observando a la chica de manera calculadora.

—Suél-suéltame— con dificultad exigió Sakura mientras era arrastrada por el tipo —¡Ya déjame! — gritó al sentir la piel escamosa del demonio.

—No la vayas a soltar— dijo el tipo que había cobrado la conciencia —. Los de su especie no suelen matar humanos.

Las sonrisas demoniacas se hicieron presente cuando uno de ellos olfateó a Sakura y el otro tocaba la suave piel de esta.

—Esta chica tiene la mente abierta. Una mente y ojos claros para ver entre la oscuridad— fue lo que dijo el demonio que jalaba a la pelirrosa, y sonreía —. Una mente maravillosa de buenos ojos.

Ellos sabían cuánto se podía hacer sufrir a un ser que poseía ojos benditos y la maravillosa mente de escanear los deseos de otros. Presionó más el cuello de la chica tratando de ver alguna reacción del muchacho pero este solo seguía mirando tontamente.

—Veo que no te importa la vida de esta humana— sonrió el tipo comprimiendo el cuello de la chica —. Matas a cualquier submundo sabiendo que eres también de esa región— el muchacho seguía observando pero esta vez era distinto —. Pero veo que no eres uno de Anbu sino que eres un repudiado que tiene un arma hurtada…Das lástima.

Pero antes de que estos soltaran la risa, el muchacho corrió a una increíble velocidad chocando contra el tipo que tenía a la pelirrosa y pateando al otro ser. Jaló a la chica de las garras del tipo haciendo que ella cayera al suelo.

—Esas fueron sus últimas palabras— tomó del cuello al tipo y lo lanzó contra un árbol mientras que al otro le terminó clavando una daga en el pecho.

El tipo que chocó contra el árbol farfulló observando como su compañero se desintegraba en una llamarada azul. Sus ojos relampaguearon furia absoluta haciendo que sus pupilas se dilaten. Su puso de pie mientras se arqueaba producto de la metamorfosis. Su verdadera identidad se hizo conocida.

Sakura se quedó completamente asombrada. El tipo no era humano como lo había presenciado en un principio, era en realidad un demonio. Los colmillos ensangrentados sobresalían de esa enorme boca mostrando pequeños dientes puntiagudos. Su cuerpo empezó aumentar de tamaño. Sus brazos eran enormes y rojizos como todo su cuerpo; sus piernas parecían patas de un ave pues garras tenían mientras que su cabeza era similar a la de un león.

—Hasta que al fin demuestra tu verdadera identidad. Lástima que tu amigo no terminó completar su metamorfosis— pronunció irónicamente el muchacho rubio dando dos movimientos a su arma —Espero que seas buen alimento para mi Kindjal— entonces su arma dilató hasta convertirse en una espada.

El demonio rugió y corrió pesadamente hacia el muchacho con el fin de matarlo. Los ojos de Sakura seguían escudriñando lo que estaba pasando, pero no veía nada más que la victoria repentina y rápida del rubio al momento de que este perforó el pecho del demonio mientras le arrancaba la cabeza, luego su espada pareció emitir fuego que consumió completamente al demonio como lo hizo con el anterior.

Ella se había puesto de pie observando al muchacho parado de espaldas y guardando la espada que había vuelto a su estado original.

—Gracias— pronunció aún asimilando lo que había visto pero el muchacho se movilizó rápidamente para estar frente a ella.

—¿Cómo es que pudiste ver todo esto? — había cuestionado de manera agresiva tomando del brazo a la chica —. ¿De qué orden vienes? ¿Algún clan? — con la mirada amenazadora siguió con su interrogatorio —. ¿Has tenido tratos con demonios, niñita? ¿Has paseado con brujos, conversado con los Hijos de la Noche? ¿Has...?

—Me haces daño, suéltame ya— se quejó —. No sé de qué hablas— trató de soltarse del fuerte agarre —. Sé que no es algo cotidiano estas escenas pero si pude verlo. Los tipos…— tenía que corregir el detalle pero estaba muy turbada para creerlo —. ¿Qué cosas son?...

—No puedes ser una simple humana— la soltó bruscamente y a la vez interrumpiéndola —Pero casi haces que pierda esto y sabes demasiado— su mano se convirtió en un puño —Tendría que matarte.

Sakura retrocedió asustada. Los ojos azules del muchacho le dieron un aparente felino, con los ojos claros y los cabellos de un dorado tostado, como un animal a punto de destrozar a su presa.

—¡¿Sakura?!

Eran las voces de Yahiko y… ¿Shikamaru?. Ésta se volvió en redondo y los vio salir de entre los arbustos. La pelirrosa estaba aún anonada y sin saber que decir.

—Niña pudiste perderte… ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? ¿Estás bien? — dijo Shikamaru poniendo sus manos en el pequeño hombro de la pelirrosa —. Yahiko dijo que te había dejado en Ichiraku.

—Yo te dejé allí pero sabía que algo podía pasarte y me encontré con Shikamaru en el camino— había dicho Yahiko mostrando el pequeño bolso que la pelirrosa había olvidado —. ¿Por qué estás aquí? Se supone que debiste volver a casa. Si te hubiese pasado algo jamás me lo perdonaría y seguramente Sasori me estrangularía y Sasuke tendría todo el placer de matarme.

Sakura los miró con asombro, luego miró detrás de ella donde el rubio permanecía en pie. El rubio seguía aún con la camisa ensangrentada y el cuchillo en la mano. El muchacho le sonrió de oreja a oreja y le dedicó una mirada desafiante como si le advirtiera que se volverían a ver. Para el rubio era evidente que no le sorprendía que ni Yahiko ni Shikamaru pudieran verlo.

De algún modo, tampoco le sorprendía a Sakura. Volvió otra vez la cabeza lentamente hacia sus dos amigos, sabiendo que debía salir de ese lugar porque el chico parecía darle tiempo para huir y, si el tiempo se acababa…podría lastimarlos como lo hizo con esos demonios.

—Me equivoqué de camino— contestó sin convicción —. Lo siento— pasó rápidamente la mirada a los dos chicos aunque la expresión de Yahiko empezaba a cambiar de preocupada a incómoda.

—Entonces vámonos de aquí— Shikamaru tomó de la mano a la pelirrosa —. Vaya, que fría estás.

—No sé qué pasa contigo. Vámonos ya— dijo tozudamente Yahiko mientras que Sakura, de pie, intentaba escudriñar como el rubio se apoyaba en el tronco de un árbol —. Vámonos Sakura.

Ella cerró los ojos y los volvió abrir. Todo debía ser una simple confusión de su mente pero…el rubio seguía parado y observándola como si estuviera esperando el momento para atacarla, entonces la pelirrosa tomó del brazo a Yahiko y a Shikamaru, y salió del bosque con ellos.

—Así que los humanos tienen esa capacidad de vernos— dijo el rubio al ver como la figura de la pelirrosa se había perdido entre la oscuridad del bosque junto a los dos chicos —. Es interesante— dio un silbido —. Investígala.

Una sombra había pasado entre las botas del muchacho. Estaba tomando la forma de algo cuadrúpedo aunque solo sus ojos rojizos brillaban.

—¿Adonde quiere que la siga? — se oyó la voz ronca de la sombra.

—A cualquier parte. Fíjate que no sea una de esos tipos que viven bajo los Leyes— el rubio sonrió de manera maquiavélica.

—Una simple humana viviendo bajo el amparo de los Leyes… ¿No cree que sea Anbu?— los ojos rojizos de la sombra miraron hacia el suelo —. Se sabe bien que los humanos tienen la ceguedad ante nosotros al menos que…

—Lo sé— el rubio observó aún el camino por donde la pelirrosa se había ido —. Solo los humanos que han sido usados por brujos para un pacto tienen ese poder. Con mayor razón sigue a esa muchacha— se miró a través de un pequeño charco de agua causada por alguna leve llovizna —. Si es pactada tendré que matarla.

—Como ordenes— la sombra gruñó un poco pero manteniendo su semblante de humildad ante su dueño.

—Pero ten cuidado. No es la primera vez que me encuentro con uno de los Ojos Benditos y nunca suelen estar en el desamparo…

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**harunoakatsuki** y **tsukinodark ** gracias por sus buenos comentarios, espero que este capitulo les agrade


End file.
